deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsu vs Groudon
Fairy Tail vs Pokémon Death Battle Natsu vs Groudon cover.png|'TheDinosaur64' Death Battle Natsu VS Groudon cover.png|'TheDinosaur64' Death Battle Natsu vs Groudon 3 cover.png|'TheDinosaur64' What-if Death Battle Groudon vs. Natsu Dragneel.jpg|Venage237 ND vs G.jpg|Simbiothero Natsu VS Groudon XP.jpg|Hoot Freeman Description Fire users of destruction! Natsu Dragneel, the Dragon slayer! vs Groudon the Continent Pokémon Introduction DJ: Fire is a hard to control element. Some use it for good, others evil. Zako: But whatever you do with it. You can be sure theres going to be A LOT of damage in the end. DJ: Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer of the Fairy tail guild! Zako: And Groudon, the giant continent Pokémon! His DJ and i'm Zako! DJ: And where going to look at there weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE! Natsu Dragneel DJ: 400 years ago, Natsu had his brother a Mother and Father. Until one day his village was destroyed by a bunch of Dragons. Killing everyone, even him. Zako: Wow uh....... So that's it then? DJ: Nope. Natsu's older brother, Zeref was horrified after seeing his family killed. Which you know is totally reasonable, given how they were killed by freaking Dragons! Zako: Yeah no kidding. Zeref tried to find a way to revive his family, by to researching Magic and its relation to life and death. Until he managed to find a way to revive his Brother. DJ: But there was one catch. Natsu had to become a Demon. This dubbed him E.N.D! However Zeref was the most powerful evil mage in the world. So he left Natsu in the care of the Fire Dragon King, Drax- errrr I mean Igneel! Sorry...... Zako: Uhh right. Anyway, Igneel taught Natsu how to use a lost form of magic, Fire Dragon Slayer magic! Why did he teach him magic made to kill Dragons? DJ: No idea. One day Igneel sent Natsu 400 years into the future. In his mind, Natsu felt he was left behind by his Dragon father. *Sniff* I know the feeling Natsu. Zako: This was in order to protect the world. But Natsu did not know this at the time. However, not too long after, Natsu found the Fairy Tail guild! A group of mage bounty hunters, who took Natsu in. And ever since then, Fairy tail became Natsu's new family. DJ: *sigh* That sounds nice! When Natsu got older, he became one of Fairy tails most destructive mages in the guild. But that's kinda to be expected given how his a Freaking Demon with Dragon slaying magic! Zako: Yeah he kinda reminds me of you. In fact, he almost has the same powers as you. DJ: Yeah it is weird. Well, whatever. Natsu is a very strong mage. He has superhuman speed, strength, and durability! He has animal-like sense such as smell and hearing. In fact, even if a person is invisible, he can still recognize the person, so long he knows there scent. Zako: Natsu is an expert in hand to hand combat! He can perform different types of fire magic. Such as the Fire Dragon Roar! He can also use fire to boost the power of his punches and kicks! DJ: But one of my favorite powers he has is also one I have! He can EAT FIRE! Zako: Wait, what? DJ: All Dragon Slayers can eat the element there a master of. In this case, Natsu can eat for to heal from damage, and refill his magic. However, he can't eat his own fire. Zako: Why not? DJ: I don't really know. But the way I see it, it's like eating your own spit. Just with Fire instead. Zako: Yeah Natsu is sounding more and more like you be the second. DJ: Who cares really? Zako: I do..... DJ: Let's stay on track okay? Zako: Alright fine! Natsu can get ever more powerful by entering Dragon force! In this mode, his attacks are amplified by an amazing amount! He even gets Scales on his body. DJ: In some cases, Dragon force needs to have some conditions must be met before a Dragon slayer can enter this state. However, Natsu can enter Dragon Force at will! Zako: Damn. Anything else this Demon Dragon guy can do? DJ: Natsu can also use elements other then Fire. Such as lightning! With this new power, he can use Fire Lightning magic! Which is the same as his normal Fire dragon slayer magic, only with lightning? Zako: Yeah I kinda figured that out after you said he can use lightning. DJ: But his most powerful mode has to be his Fire Dragon King mode! In this mode, all of his attacks are boosted by an insane amount. And can make fire so hot, he can evaporate huge bodies of water! And the floor becomes an inferno! Zako: The floor is lava? DJ: No sadly it is not. Zako: Damn it! DJ: Natsu has some pretty insane feats! He was able to beat several other Dragon Slayers! Killed a War God! Nearly killed his own brother! Can use Fire magic underwater! AND his presence alone was enough to melt the Grand Magic Games Colosseum! Zako: Hot damn! This guy sounds one bad*** fighter! But does he have any limits? DJ: Yes! His more powerful forms of magic take a lot out of him. Modes like Lighting Fire Dragon and Dragon force can drain his magic quickly! Also, his blindly rushes into a fight without thinking things though. And for some reason, he has motion sickness. Even thinking about a vehicle will make him sick, somehow. Zako: Well if that is his only limits. Then I think I can take him down with no problem. DJ: PLEASE! You can't even beat me in a fight, Natsu would rip you apart! Zako: *Wolf like growl* YOU WANNA BET!? ''Natsu: I will never give up... I will never give up! As long I'm still breathing in this world... As long I'm still standing, I will never give up!!!'' Groudon DJ: Thousands of years ago, during the primal age, the world was overflowing with natural energy. Groudon able to expand continents, and Kyorge able to expand the oceans, fought for that power! The world seemed to be on the brink of destruction! Zako: Until the mighty Sky high Pokemon Rayquaza came down from the sky, and pretty much beat up both Groudon and Kyorge! DJ: Peace had returned to the world. Until a thousand years later two evil Pokemon crime teams, Team Magma, and Aqua went out to reawaken these two Pokemon. In the end, they succeeded. However, they soon realized that it was a mistake. Zako: Yeah it turns out they were unable to control either Groudon or Kyorge. and the two Pokemon would fight again! So much for that idea. DJ: But one Trainer was able to stop Groudon and Kyorge! Thanks to finding Rayquaza, and ended the fight. However now Groudon and Kyorge were free to explore the world. Without ending it that is. Zako: Groudon despite its look, is a pure ground type Pokemon. Not a Fire type. I'm sure some of us made that mistake before. DJ: Weighing in at 2,094.4 lbs this Kaiju-sized Pokemon is one of the most powerful Ground-types ever. Using its powerful Earth-based attack on its foes. Such as Earthquake, Fissure, Mud Shot, and its main move Precipice Blades. Where is summons blades of Stone from the ground to impale its enemies. Zako: '''Hey hold on. Does Groudon have a gender? '''DJ: '''Nope. it's Genderless. '''Zako: Got it. DJ: Apart from its moves. It also has its main ability Drought. Zako: Drought kinda works like if you were lost in a Desert. The light from the Sun becomes harsher than normal. This boosts Fire-type moves and lowers Water-type moves. So if you want to spend a day at the Beach whenever. Bring Groudon along with you. DJ: I don't think that's how it works. Zako: Why not? DJ: I'll tell you later. Zako: Okay? DJ: '''*Ahem* Anyway one of Groudon moves, Solar Beam, can be used in one turn if the Sun is up. Meaning it can use it whenever it wants thanks to its ability. '''Zako: It also has some other awesome moves too! Like Hammer Arm, Fire Blast, Rock Tomb, Thunder, and Rest. And that's not even all the moves it can learn. But Groudon's real power comes from the Red Orb. If Groudon has the Orb with him, he can enter its Primal Form! DJ: In this form Groudon becomes a Ground/Fire-Type. All of its stats are boosted. and gains a new ability Desolate Land! Zako: Which is pretty much a amped up version of Drought. DJ: Kind of. This ability makes it so that so Water and Ice will evaporate upon use, rendering them useless. Making the Beach idea going up in steam, literally. Zako: God f***ing damn it! DJ: Not only can Desolate Land do that. If Groudon was left to go on a rampage. It would have roasted all life on the Earth! Zako: Holy S***! Really? DJ: Yes. But even without its Primal Form. Groudon is amazingly powerful! He can lift and throw Kyorge with ease. Can stand in lava without any signs of pain/injury. And can even cause volcanic eruptions just by awakening. Zako: And I thought Violet had a hard time getting out of bed. Groudon along with Kyorge are the only two Pokemon in the world that can Primal evolve. Defeated Mega Charizard X. and it said in legend, that Groudon is responsible for the creation and expansion of the continents! DJ: While Groudon may sound unstoppable. He does have its weaknesses. He has never won a fight with Rayquaza. It is also weak to Water, Ice, and Grass attacks in its normal form. And in Primal form, it's weak to Ground. Kinda funny given how its name is GROUDON! Zako: It's still amazing that it beat Mega Charizard X. I bet DJ would get destroyed by Groudon. DJ: *Grrr* Say that again, and I'll rip you apart. Zako: I like to see you try. DJ: When the fight is over. You are in for the beating of your life! '''Groudon: '*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR*'' Intermission '''DJ: '''Okay the fighters are ready! Let's end this debate once and for all! '''Zako: '''It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:TheDinosaur64 Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Fairy Tail vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Fire Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years